


Here, Kitty Kitty

by AedanMaxwell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Dark!Harry, Drarry, Dumbledore Bashing, Dumbledore is also a dick, Hermione Bashing, Him and Snape had shit childhoods, James and Sirius were/are dicks, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mentor!Snape - Freeform, Mngwa!Harry, OOC!Snape, Poor Harry, Ron and Ginny are assholes, Ron/Ginny/Molly bashing, Sane Voldemort (eventually), Secretly Slytherin!Harry, Snake in the Lions den, creature!Harry, grey!Harry, horrible scars, powerful!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AedanMaxwell/pseuds/AedanMaxwell
Summary: After Harry has a near-death experience at the hands of his relatives, he comes into his creature inheritance. When Snape finds out, he discovers just how wrong he was about the Boy-Who-Lived. Takes place during Harry's 4th year.





	1. Revelations

Harry heard a noise behind him in the forest, and turned slowly. “Professor Snape.”

The sneering man stepped out from behind a tree. “What are you doing out here, you imbecile? Trying to get yourself killed? For Merlin’s sake, we’re only a week into term!”

“No, sir,” Harry smiled, “I would say I’m safer out here than at Hogwarts. There are no spying Headmasters or backstabbing friends out here.”

“Just how much of an idiot are you, Potter? There are any number of Dark creatures out here.”

In response, Harry jumped behind a tree, immediately blending with the shadows. When he spoke he was pleased to see Snape turn in a circle, as if his voice was coming from every direction at once. “Oh I assure you Professor, I can more than handle anything that may come at me.”

Growling, a wand was pulled. “Show yourself, Potter!”

Harry stepped out of the shadow of a tree behind the man. “Here I am.”

Whirling, the professor found a wand at his throat. Stepping back, he gave the teenager a calculating look. “How did you do that?”

Without answering, Harry gave a small smirk and a wand twirl before stepping back into the shadows once again. When he reappeared, he was sitting on a branch just to Snape’s left. “Shadow travel." The Professor answered his own question. "How?”

Green eyes flashed before he leapt off the branch, transforming midair. When he landed, he was a cat about the size of a small horse. Bigger than any normal cat. Large claws kneaded the soil beneath paws the size of a man’s face. Eyes widening, the Potions Master whispered, “The Strange One.”

Harry stalked forward, tail twitching and green eyes wary. Snape slowly put his wand away, and held out a hand. “I can see why you wouldn’t want Albus knowing about this. He’d figure out a way to work it for the ‘greater good’.”

Eyes never leaving Snape’s face, the Nunda tentatively rubbed his nose against the outstretched hand, memorising the scent of asphodel and vanilla. Snape moved his hand to rest on the boy’s head. “May I?”

Nudging the hand further down, the man took the hint and began to stroke the fur. Pale skin contrasted with grey and black fur as the professor stroked the cat’s neck, and took note of the many scars and wounds that adorned the large back. Soon, the Mngwa stepped back and turned into the boy-hero. Opening his mouth, but quickly closing it and frowning, Snape took out his wand and cast some privacy wards. “I noticed some scars on your back.... familiar looking scars. I’ve blindly believed whatever Dumbledore has told me about you. It was only too easy to hate you for your fame, for who your father is. None of it is true, is it?”

“Can we go back to the castle?” Harry shivered in the late-night chill.

Snape took in the ill-fitting clothes and nodded. “We’ll go to my quarters.They're warded by me personally.”

“I don’t have my cloak. How big are your pockets?”

Raising an eyebrow, the elder wizard whipped his teaching robe out of the way, and Harry frowned at the close fit of the frock coat. He turned into a form no bigger than a house cat, and trotted up to the scowling man's side. The two quickly made their way back to the castle to the dungeons, running into no one but Mrs. Norris since it was long past curfew.

Whispering his password, Harry’s feline hearing caught it anyway, and he rumbled a purring laugh at hearing, “Morsmordre.”

Raising an eyebrow at the cat he stepped in, closing the door after them. Turning back to normal, Harry gratefully accepted the offer of tea and a seat by the fireplace. Sitting across from each other in plush chairs it was quiet until Harry set his empty cup on the small table between their wingback chairs. Taking a deep breath he said, “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

The professor raised an eyebrow over the rim of his teacup. “I assure you, Mr. Potter, that I have no desire to disrobe for you.”

The boy savior rolled his eyes. “You said my scars looked familiar. I’m guessing you didn’t have a childhood full of sunshine and rainbows either.”

Snape set his tea down before standing and sliding off his teaching robe, Banishing it to his wardrobe. He slowly unbuttoned his frock coat and the white shirt underneath. Noticing there was no pity in the fourteen year old’s eyes, he turned so his back was to the boy. Circling back, he saw understanding in the boy’s eyes. Snape knew all too well that he had JP and SB cut into his back their final year of school. Their bullying had reached unimaginable heights that year and the Marauders didn’t hold back.

Harry stood and pulled his own t-shirt over his head, letting it drop to the floor. Taking in the bruising, scars, healing cuts, and protruding ribs, black eyes widened when the boy turned. Carved into his upper back was the still-healing word ‘freak’. There were an assortment of horizontal bruises and welts that had scabbed over wounds at the end of them. Snape could count each vertebrae as his eyes took in the sad state of the teen’s back. “I’ve seen enough.”

They sat down at the same time while Harry slid on his t-shirt and Snape buttoned his own shirt. Taking a calming breath the professor spoke softly, “This year is the Triwizard Tournament. Based on your track record, you’ll probably be pulled in somehow. You need to heal and you could stand to gain a stone.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed, “Yes, because I have full access to potions and salves in order to do that. I’m not going to Madam Pomfrey either. She’s bound to report to the Headmaster if she suspects abuse and then I’ll have to suffer through a speech about how it’s for the greater fucking good.”

Ignoring the expletive, Snape nodded. “I guess I shall have to suffer through assisting you.”

“Am I really that horrible?”

“No,” he shook his head, “You’re competent at Potions, despite Mr. Malfoy trying to sabotage you. You know how to counteract whatever he throws in. You do not seek to exploit your fame. I’d go so far as to say you resent it. You’re nothing like your father.”

Harry leaned back against the chair as he laughed, before flinching and sitting forward again. “I should hope I’m nothing like James. He was a bully and an arrogant, good-for-nothing child. I have a request though…. Will you teach me about the Dark Arts, and maybe some defence? The lack of a half ways decent teacher in DADA is not conducive to learning. I’m trying to learn on my own, but there’s only so much I can try without a proper teacher. I don’t want a nasty spell to backfire and not have someone on-hand for the counter curse.”

“I believe it would be beneficial to see if you have the ability to become a Occlumens.”

Harry snorted. “Have you ever tried to get into my mind, sir?”

Raising his wand, he cast on his new ally, “Legilimens.”

Entering Harry’s mind, he was met with a swirl of memories, but none that held any meaning. Studying, sitting by the lake, talking with housemates. He heard a voice echo around him. “It’s worked so far. Dumbledore believes I’m still his little pawn, and that Ronald and the know-it-all are my best friends.”

“They aren’t?”

“Merlin, no!” Harry exclaimed. “The old man’s been paying them off. You wonder why my essays are so abysmal? I let Hermione correct them. I expect the Weasley girl will be after my arse any day now waving a marriage contract. My friends are Draco, and Neville.”

“Draco? Really?” Snape couldn’t hide his incredulity.

“Yes. He really wants to tell you, but I needed to make sure I knew who you were loyal to.”

“Have I passed your test, Potter?”

“Call me Harry.” Was the only answer he got.

Snape stepped closer to Harry, and held out his hand, hoping to start over. “I am Severus Snape, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin.”

Harry shook it firmly, “I’m Harry. Just Harry.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Harry.”

The teen smiled up at the elder, “The pleasure is mine, sir.”

“Wait here, I’ll fetch some things to help you heal. Would you also like a nutrient potion?”

“Yes, please.”

Turning, and going into what Harry assumed was a private lab, he heard the clink of vials, and the Potions Master returned with a black leather messenger bag. It looked worn, but expensive, and there was a tiny hole where it looked like the corner of a book had worn through. “This was mine. I used it all seven years I attended here. There’s a hidden pocket inside with an undetectable Expansion Charm, which is where I kept my stash for when the Marauders decided to have some fun. If you would please take care of it, I would like it back when you graduate. It’s… special to me.”

Harry took the bag gently, turning it over and checking out the different pockets. The largest would easily fit all the books and parchment he’d ever need, and the rest were a nice size too. The undetectable pocket was in a zipper pocket that was inside the largest pocket on the back side, against his leg. Slipping it over his shoulder, he quickly bowed to Snape. “Thank you, sir. Now I must be getting back to the tower. When should I be back for lessons?”

“Don’t worry about that, I’ll take care of it during class tomorrow.”

With that, Harry sank into the shadows and was up to the portrait of the Fat Lady in seconds. He ignored her disapproving look and spoke the password. “Balderdash.”

She swung open with crossed arms, and he snuck up to the dorm with shadow travel, avoiding Ron and Hermione, who were waiting for him in the Common Room, staring at the opening portrait hole. He sat on his bed and emptying out his own bag he transferring all his books, parchment, and quills to the bag from Snape. Closing his bed curtains, he took his shirt off and opened the pocket with the potions and such. 

Downing the nutrient potion as well as a potion that would speed up healing he frowned at the bruise salve. Standing, he cast a Sealing Charm and a ward that would tell him if someone broke the charm on his curtains, and melting into the shadows he made his way back to the dungeons, not bothering to put his shirt back on. He knocked on Snape’s door lightly, staying in the shadows. When the door was opened, he stepped out and slipped past the man. “What do you need? Did I forget something?”

Harry held out the bruise salve as Snape closed the door. “I can’t reach.”

Rolling his eyes, the man took the salve and motioned for Harry to come inside. He stood in the living area and Snape pushed his hair out of the way.

Harry took a deep breath, but he couldn’t help but groan in pain as thin fingers rubbed the salve into his back. His hands tightened into fists, and he looked back, noticing the man was still dressed in his clothes from the day. “Still dressed?”

The man scoffed, “I was recently informed that the student occupying the spot bane of my existence isn't who I thought he was. Forgive me if I need some time to take that in.”

Harry chuckled, only to grit his teeth as a palm rubbed over a particularly tender spot on his shoulder. When he heard the lid being put back on the salve, he sat up. “Thank you, sir.”

“Good foods to help you gain weight are different dried fruits, whole milk, whole grains, and fattier cuts of meat. Now, get back to bed, brat.”

He took the jar from the professor, nodded in thanks, and slid out of the chambers. He made his way back up to the tower, but paused when he heard Dumbledore talking to Hermione and Ron. “Are you sure he’s not in bed?”

He made his way closer with a scowl in place, being sure to stick to the shadows. 

“Yes, we’re sure!” Came Ron’s annoyed reply, “I checked! He only puts a Sealing Charm on his curtains if he’s not there!” 

Bypassing them and the Fat Lady and stepping away from the wall next to his bed. Cancelling the charm and quickly changing into a set of pajamas, he set his glasses on the nightstand. Harry gingerly got into bed and waved his wand to reset the charm, knowing Dumbledore would probably be up to check on him. Sure enough, not five minutes later the door creaked open and he heard Ron grunting while trying to open his curtains. Harry hid his face so as not to give anything away as Dumbledore broke the charm and parted his curtain.

“As you can see, my boy, Mr. Potter is just fine. Now get to bed, both of you.”

After they left, the exhausted teen fell asleep quickly.


	2. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons Arrive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohwee wow it's been a lil bit since I updated this... Sorry?

Waking up as the sun rose was a habit Harry had developed early, He was always up before the rest of his housemates, and he enjoyed having the showers to himself.

 

Today was the day that the other two schools would be showing up for the Triwizard Tournament. He was eager to meet Durmstrang, since they didn’t shun the Dark Arts, but he wasn’t too sure about Beauxbatons.

 

After he finished he tugged on a tshirt and his uniform bottoms before folding the rest of his uniform into his new bag. Leaving the tower, he went to the Great Hall, and grabbed some quick breakfast before leaving, ducking into an alcove, and pulling his invisibility cloak on. Making his way down to the dungeons, he saw Draco sitting outside the Slytherin dorms listening to Blaise and Pansy.

 

He poked Draco’s back and whispered, “I’ll be in Snape’s quarters.”

 

The blonde reached back and grabbed Harry’s forearm to show he heard. “Excuse me Blaise, Pansy. I need to go speak to my godfather.”

  
They nodded, and Draco led Harry to the door. “Do you know the password?” Draco whispered.

  
Harry stepped next to the teen, “Morsmordre.”

  
Chuckling, the grey-eyed wizard opened the door, calling, “Uncle Sev?”

  
“Draco? How did you get in?” Snape walked out of his bedroom, wearing an unbuttoned shirt and his usual trousers, his hair tied up in a bun.

  
“Harry let me in.”

 

There was a raised eyebrow. “And why, pray tell, is Mr. Potter hiding under his cloak still? Close the door and come in.”

 

As soon as the door latched, Harry tossed the cloak off. Setting his bag on one of the chairs off to the left, he quickly located his bruise salve, handing it to Draco. “Do you mind?”

  
Draco gestured for Harry to take his shirt off as he unscrewed the lid, The scrawny teen turned his back to Draco, who began to rub the salve in. Frowning, he kissed the nape of Harry’s neck when he finished, forgetting the other man in the room. Avada Kedavra green eyes met stormy grey, and the two gently kissed. Just a press of lips, and Harry shyly stepped back when Severus cleared his throat.

  
“As nice as it is to see you two happy, we need to leave if we're to be on time to our respective classes.”

  
Harry opened his bag, pulling on and buttoning his shirt, and he had Draco knot his tie as he pulled on his sweater and cloak. Draco pulled the tie over his head with a grimace. “You would look much better in Slytherin green. It matches your eyes perfectly, and gold and red is just so… garish.”

  
Harry tucked the tie under his jumper and tightened it. “We all know that’s true, Draconis. But what’s better than a snake in the lion’s den?”

  
Draco rolled his eyes, tugging the other teen forward by his tie, kissing him squarely. Harry’s arms went around Draco’s waist, and he smiled against Draco’s mouth. Stepping back a bit, he turned to Snape. “I’ll be with the other two today. If you can’t find a way to give me detention then I’ll be here tonight after everyone's in bed.”

 

* * *

 

 

Snape, of course, found a reason to give him detention during potions. Harry was about to add an ingredient, when a hand grabbed his wrist. “You add that and we’ll all die from the explosion. Detention every Saturday for the rest of the month for endangering your classmates and 50 points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter.”

  
Letting go of his wrist, the professor stalked to the front of the room, glaring out at all the students. Harry contented himself to level a glare back at the Potions Master as he sat back in his stool and crossed his arms.

 

* * *

  
  
That evening, the Heads of Houses were lining up their students in the entrance hall.

  
“Weasley, straighten your hat,” McGonagall snapped at Ron. She gave Harry an approving look before she said, “Miss. Patil, take that ridiculous thing out of your hair.”

  
Harry rolled his eyes at her dramatics.

  
“Follow me, please,” said the Professor. “First years in front. No pushing.”

  
They filed down the steps and lined up in front of the castle. It was a cold clear evening, and Harry was glad he’d opted for his heavier cloak. On his left, Ron and Hermione prattled on about how they thought the other schools were going to arrive.

  
Then Dumbledore called out from where he stood with the other teachers, “Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!”

  
Immediately heads started swiveling, and Harry heard the murmurs starting. He snorted at the carriage. It figures the French would go with something so… flamboyant. A gigantic, powder blue, horse-drawn carriage the size of a large house was soaring towards them, pulled by a dozen winged horses the size of elephants.

  
The front rows of students jumped back as the carriage landed with an almighty crash. Harry shoved a Hufflepuff third year off of his foot, and looked up to see someone who could only be Madam Maxime step out of the carriage. Her black eyes scanned the gaping faces, rested on Harry’s a second longer than the rest before looking ahead at Dumbledore, who began to clap. The students followed suit, and the woman’s face relaxed into a gracious smile. Harry caught Snape’s eye, allowing his boredom to show. The man returned with a tiny smirk, and green eyes flashed with amusement. He turned his attention back to the carriage as a dozen or so boys and girls emerged from the carriage and eyes Hogwarts with a bit of apprehension. They all looked to be in their late teens, and Harry wondered of the Ministry had elected to set an age limit. They all began shivering almost immediately, as they were dressed in thin, fine silk, with only some of them wearing scarves and shawls.

  
“‘As Karkaroff arrived yet, Dumbly-dorr?” Madam Maxime inquired.

  
“He should be here any moment,” responded Dumbledore. “Would you like to wait out here and greet him or would you prefer to step inside and warm up a trifle?”

  
“Warm up, I think. But ze ‘orses-”

  
“Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher will be delighted to take care of them,” assured the Headmaster, “the moment he has returned from dealing with a slight situation that has arisen with some of his other… charges.”

  
Ron whispered something to Harry, who ignored it in favor of the conversation, “My steeds require -er- forceful ‘andling,” the Headmistress spoke as if she doubted anyone at Hogwarts could be up to the job. “Zey are very strong….”

  
“I assure you that Hagrid will be up to the job,” Dumbledore spoke with his despicable eye twinkle running full-force.

  
“Very well,” said Madam Maxime, bowing slightly. “Will you please inform zis ‘Agrid zat ze ‘orses drink only single-malt whiskey?”

 

Harry snorted lightly at that. Leave it to the French. Seamus and Ron were discussing about Hagrid dealing with some Blast-Ended Skrewts before a silence fell while they waited for Durmstrang.

 

Then there was a sound like a giant vacuum cleaner, and Harry’s gaze snapped to the Black Lake. Lee Jordan yelled for everyone else to look, and as they did a mast rose out of the lake, followed quickly by the rest of the magnificent ship. It had an eerie, skeletal look about it, as if it were a resurrected wreck, and the dim, misty lights in the portholes were like eyes, staring at all of them. Harry knew immediately he wanted to explore the ship. Moments later, they heard an anchor being thrown, and the dull thud of a plank being lowered onto the bank.

  
Silhouettes were disembarking shortly after. They were all wearing heavy clothes, led by a man who was wearing furs different from everyone else. They were sleek and silver, like the man’s hair.

  
“Dumbledore!” the man cried as he walked up the slope. “How are you, my dear fellow?”

  
“Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff,” Dumbledore replied.

  
Harry noticed immediately that though he seemed cheerful, his eyes remained cold. He looked again to Severus, who reached over, tapping his left forearm. Karkaroff was a Death Eater, then. Harry was curious as to how he became Headmaster of a school, and he tried to convey that in his expression. The professor nodded, glancing at the ground where his rooms would be. Later, then.

  
Harry was startled out of his silent conversation when Ron punched his arm. He was tempted to use an Unforgivable on the boy as the redhead hissed, “Harry - it’s Krum!”

  
He rolled his eyes as Hermione and Ron got into another argument, and the students dispersed to head into the Great Hall. They settled in their usual spot, and noticed the Beauxbaton students had settled at the Ravenclaw table. Ron tried to get Durmstrang to sit with Gryffindor, but they went to Slytherin instead. Almost immediately, Draco and Viktor began talking. Draco tilted his head slightly to where Harry was sitting, and the two looked over. Inclining his head ever-so-slightly, he acknowledged their look.  
The teachers filed in, and Dumbledore soon began his speech.

  
“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts, and most particularly, our guests,” beaming at the foreign students, he continued. “I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable. The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast. I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!”

The plates in front of them filled, as usual. But this time it seemed the elves pulled out all the stops; there was a greater variety of foods, and some that Harry pegged as definitely French and Scandinavian.

  
“What’s _that_?” said Ron, pointing at a large dish of a shellfish stew.

  
“Bouillabaisse,” responded Harry.

  
When Ron looked at him weird and said, “Bless you.” He left Hermione to correct the boy, being the annoying know-it-all, Harry was surprised he had answered Ron's question before she had.

  
A girl from Beauxbatons walked over to their table. Ron immediately turned an ugly shade of puce, when she spoke, “Excusez-moi de vous déranger, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?”

  
“Je me fiche bien. We’re done with it.”

  
The girl seemed surprised to hear Harry’s French, Ron and Hermione too busy with yet another argument to notice, and when she smiled, he could tell she was part-veela. Glad his own creature inheritance made it so only his mate could tempt him, he watched as heads of both genders turned when she walked back with the stew.

  
Turning back to his meal, he ignored everything until Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch walked in. Focusing on Crouch, Harry whispered, “Legilimens.”

  
He slipped into the man’s mind, not doing anything as he made sure his presence wasn’t detected. Surprised that the man didn’t have so much as a tiny Occlumency shield, Harry sifted through memories until he found discussions on the Tournament.

  
By the time he came back to himself, he knew what all the tasks were, about the age limit, and he was just in time to hear Dumbledore announce the Goblet of Fire. He saw the look Snape was giving him. It promised a conversation later.


	3. Paper Airplanes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a week?!?!?!?!?!? WHOA.

Dumbledore took out his wand, and tapped the casket three times. Reaching inside, the headmaster pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. Harry would’ve considered it thoroughly unremarkable had it not been for the dancing blue-white flames that filled it to the brim. 

Closing the casket that held the Goblet, the old wizard placed the cup on top of it where everyone in the Hall could clearly see it.

“Anyone wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet,” said Dumbledore, casting a quick glance to Harry. “Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours to put their names forward. Tomorrow night the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete.”

Dumbledore went on about the Age Line he was putting in place, but all Harry could think about is that someone was going to find a way to make sure his name was selected.

When everyone began to leave, Harry followed Ron and Hermione. He noticed Karkaroff turn to lead his students back to their ship, and they got to the door at the same time. They stopped to let the Durmstrang students pass.

“Thank you,” Karkaroff said carelessly, glancing at Harry.

Then the Headmaster froze. He turned back and stared as if he couldn’t believe his eyes. Behind Karkaroff, the students came to a halt. Several pairs of eyes fixed to Harry's scar, and a gruff voice came from behind the group, distracting the ex-Death Eater. Taking the opportunity that Moody presented, Harry rushed off to the common room. 

When he was safely behind the portrait of the Fat Lady, he bid the other two goodnight before heading upstairs, where he began his nightly ritual of Sealing the curtains and changing into more comfortable clothes. This time, he turned into his housecat size before travelling down to the dungeons. Pawing at the door and meowing softly, he sat back and waited for Severus to answer the door. When he did, Harry ran past him and hopped up on the nearest chair. 

Sitting across from him, Severus got straight to the point, “Mind sharing how long you’ve been a Legilimens?”

Shifting back, Harry crossed his legs and leaned against the chair, his back healed for the most part. Glad for the speediness of the professor’s potions, he smiled, “Since I was little. It made it easy to know if I should run and hide, or if I should just bear the punishment. I found that after that, Occlumency became a breeze. Especially after I found my mother’s trunk in the attic when I was seven. She has so many books.”

Snape hesitated in his response. “Did you happen to find a book on Dark creature inheritances?”

“I did,” Harry said. “I assume it’s yours?”

“Yes, and I would like it back, if you would be so kind.”

Harry held up his left hand, and the book that Snape was referencing, _Self-updating Guide to_ _Dark Inheritances,_ appeared in his hand.

He handed it over, smiling when the man reverently placed it on the table. 

“Now,” Snape began. “About Karkaroff. He was a loyal Death Eater, and had already been on several raids by the time I was Marked. He was ruthless, preferring to kill rather than take prisoners, though he liked to help Dolohov torture Muggles. After… that night… he spent a few months in Azkaban before asking for release in exchange for names. He named Travers, Mulciber, Dolohov, Rookwood, and he tried to name me, but Albus defended me.”

Harry tilted his head, “Can I see your Mark? I mean, I saw the Dark Mark at the World Cup, of course, but-”

“Yes, you can.”

Harry blushed lightly at his rambling before his eyes latched onto the professor’s forearm as the sleeve was pulled up. Harry knelt in front of the man. 

“It has been darkening over the summer. I fear the Dark Lord may be making his return soon.”

Running a hand over the Mark, the teen looked to the professor. “I have a plan for him. Mind you, it’s not a completely formed plan.”

Severus appeared intrigued. “What is this half-baked scheme you’ve concocted?”

Meeting the man’s eyes, Harry took a deep breath. “Well, you know how when you first joined the Dark Lord he was slightly insane, yes, but it got worse the longer you served him?”

Severus slowly nodded. 

“Well, what if I planned to restore that sanity?”

Taking a moment to process what Harry was saying, the professor frowned. “I would say that I would do anything within my power to help you. But why?”

Harry snapped his fingers, and a familiar diary appeared in his hand. “Because I know the true goals of the Dark.”

Severus eyed the diary with confusion and wariness. When Harry pushed some of his magic into the book, a teenage Tom Riddle appeared before them.

Tom scowled at Harry. “You couldn’t give me any warning, child?”

“That’d be too easy, Tom.”

The apparition’s attention turned to the other, “Severus. It is good to see you aiding my heir. Harry always did despise the way you treated him.”

Recovering from his shock, Severus stood and bowed. “My Lord!”

Tom set a hand on the black-clad shoulder. Waiting for Severus to stand again, Tom met his eye. “You are the finest Potions Master I have had the pleasure to have in my service. Please call me Marvolo. Harry is a rare exception.”

Snape blushed at the praise, and Harry spoke up. “My plan is to have Tom here convince Voldemort to restore his soul. Well, for the most part anyway. The reason Voldemort went off the deep end is that he divided his soul over half a dozen times. Dumbledore put a compulsion on him to do it, and I’m hoping to help Voldemort get his mind back.”

Tom faded back into the diary, and Snape slumped back in his chair. “How much more are you hiding?”

Harry tapped the side of his nose, walking to a shadowed corner and traveling up to Gryffindor Tower.

 

* * *

 

 

As the next day was Saturday, most students would normally have breakfasted late. Harry. However, found himself prodded awake by an overzealous Ron. Hexing him with a silent  _ Locomotor Wibbly _ , turning the traitor’s legs to jelly. Stepping over him, Harry proceeded to get ready for the day, bemoaning to himself the loss of sleep. Putting on a green jumper with dark jeans, he made his way to the common room, watching with amusement as his housemates ignored Ron’s pleas for help.

Once he was down the stairs, he was immediately accosted by Hermione. “Morning, Harry! Where’s Ron? I would’ve thought he’d be up early today.”

Harry suppressed a sneer and instead forced an embarrassed chuckle. “I, uh...  might’ve hexed him when he tried to wake me up. I cast a Jelly-Leg but I dunno the counter….”

She rolled her eyes at him and pulled out her wand, marching up to the boy’s dormitory. Taking the opportunity, Harry practically ran through the portrait hole. Not at all surprised at the amount of students up and about, he made his way to the entrance hall, where about twenty students were milling about, all examining the Goblet of Fire. It had been placed on the stool that the Sorting Hat usually sat on. A thin golden line had been traced on the floor, forming a circle ten feet around it in every direction. Seeing Draco, he made his way to stand by the teen. “Has anyone put their name in yet this morning?”

“All the Durmstrang students,” he replied. “Not that it surprises me. Most of them make Crabbe and Goyle look like intellectuals. I haven’t seen anyone from Hogwarts yet.”

Hearing laughter from behind them, Harry turned to see the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan hurrying down the staircase, looking extremely excited.

“Looks like we’re about to see the first for the day.”

Draco made a noise of agreement, and Fred zeroed in on Harry. “Done it,” he exclaimed as he reached them. “Just taken it!”

Harry and Draco each raised an eyebrow, and George laughed at them.

“We made an Ageing Potion,” George whispered to them, his grin getting wider.

“One drop each,” Fred started.

“Since we only need to be,” George continued.

“A few months older!” Fred finished with a high-five to his twin.

Lee jumped in, “We’re going to split the thousand Galleons between the three of us if one of us wins.”

“If that doesn’t work, you can always try folding your paper into an airplane and throwing it in from across the Age Line,” Draco volunteered.

The three turned on Draco with identical looks of mischief. 

“That, little snake, is a wonderful idea!”

Draco scowled at the nickname George had just given him, but huffed in laughter when Fred began to imitate a snake as he pulled Lee to the Age Line. Pulling his paper out of his pocket, Harry read,  _ Fred Weasley - Hogwarts _ .

With the eyes of every person in the entrance hall upon him, Fred and Lee took a breath and stepped over the line. Harry and Draco traded a knowing look when nothing happened, and then there was a loud sizzling noise that cut off Fred’s triumphant shout. Then they were thrown out of the circle as though they had been hit with a particularly strong Stunner. When they landed. There was a loud pop, and both of them sprouted identical long white beards.

Harry, sensing the approaching magic of the headmaster, stepped away from Draco. The latter gave him a slightly hurt look until he saw Dumbledore leave the Great Hall, and then the look turned to one of understanding. He pushed past Harry as he sneered, “Potter.”

Harry watched Draco’s back, wishing he didn’t have to hide his affections for the blonde.

“I did warn you,” Dumbledore said, quieting the laughter ringing through the entrance hall. His eyes were twinkling away, and Harry’s hands twitched with the urge to hang Dumbledore by his beard.

“I suggest you both go up to see Madam Pomfrey. She is already tending to Miss Fawcett of Ravenclaw and Mr. Summers of Hufflepuff, both of whom decided to age themselves up a bit too. Though I must say, neither of their beards come close to either of yours.”

George followed Fred and Lee, still howling in laughter.

 

* * *

 

 

Walking into the Great Hall, Harry took in the usual Halloween decorations. A cloud of bats was fluttering around the enchanted ceiling while hundreds of carved pumpkins leered from every corner. Sitting down, Dean waved a fork at him. “Rumor is that Warrington got up early and put his name in. Y’know, that big one from Slytherin who looks like a sloth?”

Harry had flown against Warrington and thought the teen would be a reasonable choice. He did what he needed to try and win, but never stooped to to blatant rule-breaking like some of the Slytherin Quidditch team. He had met him a few times when he had been spending time with Draco in the Slytherin common room, as well. Catching the seventh year’s eye, Harry raised his goblet slightly in acknowledgment. Warrington’s head inclined in response, and Harry reluctantly turned his attention back to the Gryffindor table when Seamus added to the conversation.

“All the Hufflepuff’s are talking about is Diggory. But I wouldn’t have thought he’d have wanted to risk his good looks.”

Turning back to the Slytherin table, his expression softened when he saw Draco glancing at him. The boy gave a small smile when he saw Harry look his way, and Harry felt his heart skip a beat like it always did where Draco was concerned.

Ron and Hermione sat on either side of him suddenly. Ron immediately began piling food on his plate while he exclaimed, “Mate! Where did you go? Hermione said she ran into you in the common room!”

Harry scowled at the boisterous Weasley. “I went to the entrance hall. I figured you two would join me when you could.”

Starting to shovel food in his mouth, Ron responded, “Ish awi’, ma’! ‘At wah a hell o’ a wa-”

“Ronald! Swallow before you speak,” Harry snapped. Hearing Hermione make a noise of agreement on his other side, Harry pushed away the plate he had been making for himself since chunks of half-chewed food had gotten on it from Ron.

“Sorry, Harry. Like I said, remind me not to wake you up again!”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Maybe you should think about waking someone up early on the anniversary of their parent’s deaths to go watch people throw their names in a stupid cup.”

With that, he stood and walked out of the Great Hall, passing Angelina Johnson on his way out, who was shouting about putting her name in the Cup. He wasn’t particularly broken up about the date, despite what he told Ron. He didn’t miss his parents, since he hadn’t known them. He more missed the idea that he could’ve had a family growing up. But Draco and the Slytherins, Severus, and Tom were quickly approaching what Harry would consider family.


	4. The Champions are Chosen

Standing in the entrance hall, Harry looked to the approaching Beauxbatons students, headed by the Veela-girl he’d met yesterday. She broke off from the crowd and approached him. When she stopped in front of him, Harry bowed, taking her hand and kissing the air just above it.

“Bonjour. Comment allez-vous?”

The rest of the crowd had stopped to watch them, seeming ready to jump to their classmate’s defense and the girl smiled at him, curtsying and responding, “I am well, thank you. I apologise for not introducing myself last night. I admit was not expecting such manners from ‘Ogwarts students.”

Harry smiled gently at her. “And I admit most of my peers would more than likely barely be able to manage a greeting when faced with your beauty, madame.”

“I see you do not ‘ave zat problem.”

“That I do not. I am capable of thinking beyond my baser instincts. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Harry Potter, Harry to you, madame.”

She bowed slightly, “Je vous en prie, ‘Arry. My name iz Fleur Delacour. You may call me Fleur.”

Glancing behind her, Harry’s smile turned to a smirk. “If I may ask you to call off your classmates? They look as if they are ready to beat me away with a stick.”

Turning, Fleur chuckled at their wary expressions. “It iz fine, friends. ‘Arry iz… honorable? That iz the word?”

When she glanced at him, he chuckled. “I would go with not interested. I’m sure you have your fair share of suitors to fight off without me adding to them. I would not say no to a friendship, though.”

“A friendship it iz zen, ‘Arry.”

She rejoined her classmates and they all walked to the Cup, putting their names in.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry smiled to himself as he continued to walk to the dungeons. Coming up to the entrance for the Slytherin dorms, he hissed a Parseltongue greeting to the snake painting guarding the door, and it swung open for him.  

Immediately he had an armful of Draco. “Hello to you, too.”

Letting him go, Draco blushed a bit. “Shut up. I’m happy to see you.”

Having a sudden thought, Harry frowned and led Draco back into his dorm room, shooting Blaise a look that said they wanted privacy. Warding the room temporarily, Harry sat Draco down on the teen’s bed. “Do you remember when you asked if you could formally introduce me to your parents once Severus found out about us?”

The worried look that Draco’s face had taken on changed to one of understanding. “You… you’re really okay with meeting my parents?”

“I mean, your father and I didn’t have the best introduction, but as a Slytherin I’m hoping he’ll understand the necessity of masks.”

Draco grinned widely as he tackled Harry back onto the bed. Green eyes widened and the Gryffindor hissed in pain. “Draco, my back!”

Trying to stutter out an apology, Draco scrambled to his trunk. Returning a moment later with a familiar looking jar. Taking off his jumper, Harry turned, wincing as Draco began to rub the salve into his back. “I forgot to do that this morning… Weasel distracted me.”

Draco hummed as he methodically rubbed the cream over the wounds. “They look like they’ll be healed in a day or two. Sev does make the best.”

Feeling his wards being torn down by a familiar feeling magic, Harry snorted. “Speak of the devil and he shall appear.”

A pale eyebrow winged up, and then he jumped when Snape threw the door open.

The professor raised an eyebrow at them. “Mr. Nott would like the dorm back so he may study. It also occurs to me that you left breakfast without taking the nutrient potion I had an elf leave for you, Mr. Potter.”

“I was dealing with a vermin infestation during breakfast, Professor.”

“Be that as it may,” Snape said with a smirk at his description of Granger and Weasley, “You need to be taking a potion with every meal.”

With that, a vial was taking from within the depths of the man’s robes and tossed to Harry, who snached it out of the air with his Seeker reflexes. Downing it with a grimace at the taste, the empty vial was thrown back to the professor.

“Professor, can you Floo Draco’s parents and ask them to dinner in your quarters sometime soon?”

“I can, but may I ask why?”

At this, the two blushed and looked at each other. “Harry said...” Draco started, nervous at his godfather’s reaction to being a stipulation, “Harry said that once you found out about all that you have, and if you were okay with us, he would introduce himself to mother and father as my boyfriend.”

Black eyes zeroed in on Harry. “You intended for me to discover you?”

Harry’s blush deepened. “I, ah… admit I was going to wait a bit longer, but I wouldn’t change how things have turned out so far.”

Snape chuckled. “How very Slytherin of you, Mr. Potter.”

Another Slytherin strolled into the dorm room then, “Not to offend, Professor, but Harry is the most Slytherin person I’ve ever met.”

“Is that so, Mr. Nott?”

Theo stuck his tongue out at Harry’s smug expression before turning back to his Head of House. “How else have you not noticed him sneaking in for almost three years.”

Crossing his arms and glaring at the boy-savior, Harry grinned. “It’s a simple matter, Professor. All you need is a map that shows you where everyone in the castle is at any given moment and knowledge of where the Chamber of Secrets empties out into the Slytherin dorms. Eventually the guardian portrait learned to just let me in. Since I don’t give a flying f-”

“Language!” Snapped the professor.

“Since I don’t care what the student body thinks of me, I’ve just been walking in the front door lately, not that anyone’s seen me anyway. No one but Slytherins are rarely down here, and they all like me.”

More of their yearmates had come into the dorm, and Snape gave them a questioning look. Blaise spoke up, “He’s been helping me with my Transfiguration.”

Theo spoke next, “Draco and I have been throwing things in his cauldron so that he doesn’t have to intentionally do anything wrong.”

Harry smiled at all of them. “I realised not long after I arrived that Granger and Weasel weren’t what they claimed to be. My first hint was Hagrid. Why send a groundskeeper to take a student for supplies? Then on the train. I had taped the bridge of my glasses back together some weeks before. Granger came in and cast an _Oculus Reparo_ , which she had no way of knowing since she’s a muggle-born. Then the way that Weasley treated anyone who isn’t in Gryffindor. Sneering at the Ravenclaws for being ‘too smart for their own good’, and bitching about Hufflepuffs all being shirt-lifters. I won’t even repeat the amount of swearing and tantrums thrown about ‘slimy evil gits’. I tried to tell them that you couldn’t be the one going after the stone our first year for a variety of reasons, and then second year when Weasley was spreading rumors about me being the heir of Slytherin. I mean, he’s not wrong, but he’s not right for the correct reasons. I wasn’t the one opening the Chamber.”

Harry took a calming breath before continuing, the Professor having been shocked into silence, “Through all of it your snakes were by my side no matter what. A few of them still ask me when I’m hanging around to translate what their pet snakes are saying to them. Dumbledore gave himself away right after the sorting when he mentioned the third-floor corridor. Yes,” Harry drawled sarcastically, “Let’s mention an off-limits corridor and make sure to emphasize that you’ll die if you go there. That’ll keep a bunch of hard-headed, foolish Gryffindors away. I also know for a fact that the wards should have alerted him the second the troll stepped onto the grounds. There are other things, but I’m sure you get it.”

Snape gave him an indecipherable look. “You mentioned the Chamber several times. So you’ve been down in it?”

“I can take you down there sometime. I’m sure Anastasia would be willing to give you her shed skin and some venom for potion ingredients.”

“Dumbledore told us you killed the basilisk!” Snape huffed with a glare.

Harry grinned, “Nope,” he popped the ‘p’, “Her and I had a wonderful talk, and she apologised for killing Myrtle as well as petrifying the students. She said she had been possessed by Tom. Then I got Tom to see some sense.”

He then brushed past the professor, pulling his jumper back on. “I’m going to go sit by the lake!”

 

* * *

 

 

Walking down to the Black Lake, Harry perched on a rock near the edge of the forest. Enjoying the quiet, he merely observed as the Durmstrang students as they walked between the castle and their boat. Taking a quick glance around and not seeing anyone looking at him, and knowing he was indecipherable from the castle, he cast a Disillusionment spell over himself before retreating to the forest. Changing into his large Nunda form, he gave a yelp of joy as he stretched his legs.

Joining the Thestrals after a time, they ran for what seemed like forever. When he stopped, panting, he heard a very faint voice calling his name. Utilizing the shadows created by the enormous trees, he shadow traveled behind the person, and changing back, he drew his wand. With no warning, he launched himself forward out of the shadow, pinning the person and pushing his wand threateningly against their lower back.

“Let me up, you uncouth _child_!”

Scrambling up, Harry laughed and offered the professor a hand. Snape raised an eyebrow and took his hand slowly, as if not expecting Harry to be of any help. The teen pulled, and Snape almost toppled over with how fast he was pulled. “Some of my strength transfers over. I may not look like much, but I like it that way.”

Flicking his wand back into its holster, green eyes sparkled at the disgruntled professor. “Granger and Weasley were making a scene because they hadn’t seen you since breakfast.”

Harry waved a hand to cast a wandless _Tempus_ charm, and seeing that it was almost dinner, he frowned. “Draco isn’t worried, is he?”

“He won’t admit it out loud, but he is. He expected you to be back before sundown.”

Snape began the trek back to the castle, and Harry joined him. Bumping the man’s shoulder, Harry grinned as Severus rolled his eyes. “Why do I put up with you, Potter?”

“My charming personality and my sexy arse,” he quipped.

Snape’s head snapped to him. “I’ll leave your arse to Draco, Mr. Potter.”

“But you didn’t deny my charming personality, Severus.”

Ruffling the bird’s nest of hair, Severus took enjoyment out of the growl Harry sent his way. “You’re intelligent, witty, kind, and a number of other things that I value in a person. I would be honored if you were to choose to take an apprenticeship with me, if you were to choose to go for a Mastery in Defense Against the Dark Arts or, Merlin forbid, potions.”

Harry blushed lightly under the praise. “After tonight, can we start our lessons? Things should settle a little bit until it gets closer to the actual tasks.”

“Of course. I will work out where and when.”

 

* * *

 

 

When they entered the candlelit Great Hall it was almost full. The Goblet of Fire had been moved; it was now standing in front of Dumbledore’s empty chair at the teachers’ table, up on the dais. Spotting Fred, George, and Lee, they seemed to be taking their rejection fairly well, and Lee was clean-shaven. Fred was still sporting his beard, and kept stroking it as if deep in thought.

Harry left the professor’s side to sit between Hermione and Fred.

“Hope it’s Angelina,” Fred said by way of greeting, his beard muffling his voice a bit.

Under the table, Harry transfigured a beard tie similar to what he had seen Dumbledore use from a chicken bone off of Ron’s plate. Reaching over, Harry tied Fred’s beard. “There, now you’re Dumbledore.”

Fred let out a gleeful cackle, grabbing Harry’s shoulder so he didn’t fall backwards from the force of his laughter. Hermione slapped his other arm, making him flinch and Fred to immediately stretch so his arm was over Harry’s shoulders, making it so if Hermione hit him she’d be hitting Fred, too. He made it seem natural by straightening on the bench and leaning slightly on Harry. Harry squeezed Fred’s knee to show his thanks.

“Where were you, Harry?! We were so worried! Don’t go wandering off on your own again!”

Hermione’s screech attracted the attention of the nearest students, who all turned to look at them, waiting to see of Harry would put her in her place like he’d done to Weasley earlier.

Of course, Harry didn’t want to disappoint the Hogwarts rumor mill. “You are not my keeper. If I want to spend some time alone to reflect on the parents I _don’t_ have thanks to a raging psychopath with a God complex, I will. If you were so worried, you should have done something to look for me besides simply _saying_ you were worried. As for where I was, that is my business and my business alone, you insufferable know-it-all. Now get off of your high-and-mighty horse and leave me alone for once in your life. No matter how close of friends we may be, everyone needs their space.”

Making eye contact with Draco, he saw the concerned look his boyfriend was sending him. He smiled and let his eyes flash the yellow of his creature form. Relieved, grey eyes flicked to Granger. Harry tilted his head to Fred, letting Draco know that the twin was helping.

Turning back to his meal and pouring his nutrient potion into his pumpkin juice when Weasley distracted Granger with his lack of eating habits, he downed it quickly. Fred nodded in approval. “Professor Snape is giving you nutrient potions?”

Harry nodded, raising his goblet slightly to the professor, who slightly inclined his head in acknowledgment.

“Good, you could stand to gain a stone. I’ll be less afraid that a breeze is going to take you away.”

Rolling his eyes, Harry couldn’t help but chuckle. The Halloween feast seemed to take longer than usual after that. Harry thought it was maybe because it was their second feast in as many days. One could only handle so much of the rich foods the elves cooked.

After what seemed like an eternity, the golden plates returned to their original spotless state, and Harry nearly sighed in relief. There was a sharp increase in the noise level of the Hall, which died away almost instantly as Dumbledore got to his feet, his eyes twinkling forcefully. Harry was rather reminded of an anime character. On either side of him, Karkaroff and Madame Maxine looked as tense and expectant as anyone. Bagman was beaming and winking at various students. Harry sneered at the disgusting man when a wink was directed at him. Crouch, in stark contrast to everyone else, looked uninterested, but Harry could see how tense he was from how tightly his hands were clenched together.

“Well,” Dumbledore began, “the goblet is about ready to make its decision. I estimate that it requires another minute or two. Now, when the champions’ names are called. I would ask them to please come up to the staff table and go through into the next chamber where they will be receiving their first instructions.” He had gestured to the door behind the staff table as he spoke.

Taking out his wand, he gave a sweeping wave, and at once all of the candles inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, sending the Hall into a state of semi-darkness. The goblet was now the brightest thing in the room, drawing attention to it, as Harry was sure Dumbledore’s theatrics were meant to do.

After a tense silence, the flames inside the goblet turned red, and sparks began to fly from it. A tongue of flame shot into the air, and a singed piece of parchment fluttered out of it. Harry resisted the urge to sneer as the entire room gasped. Honestly, the visitors had arrived in a flying carriage and an underwater ghost ship. This was not that impressive.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it so he could read it by the light of the goblet, which were blue-white again.

“The champion for Durmstrang,” he read, “will be… Viktor Krum!”

“No surprises there!” Harry heard Ron yell, and he was tempted to lock the two of them on a broom closet together to see if Ron would act on his celebrity crush of the Quidditch star. Viktor rose from the Slytherin table and stride towards Dumbledore, shoulders straight and proud. He walked along the staff table and disappeared through the door into the next chamber.

The clapping finally died down as everyone focused on the goblet again, which turned red not seconds after everyone had quieted. Dumbledore grabbed the second piece of parchment as it was tossed out of the flames.

“The champions for Beauxbatons is… Fleur Delacour!”

Fleur and Harry made eye contact, and he could see the fear in her eyes. He smiled reassuringly and raised his hands to clap softly for her. She shook back her silvery blonde hair, steeling her expression, and swept up between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.

Once she had vanished into the side chamber, the noise quieted down the fastest yet as the students eagerly awaited the Hogwarts champion, and Harry eagerly awaited his bed.

Finally, the third piece of parchment landed in Dumbledore’s hand, and he read out, “The Hogwarts champion is… Cedric Diggory!”

Every single Hufflepuff had jumped to their feet, screaming and stamping with all they had. Harry’s head hit the table, the noise giving him a headache. Dobby appeared under the table and set a vial in his lap. Reading the tag, he smiled at seeing Severus’s initials. Spelling the vial into his stomach, the relief was instant. The throbbing receded in time to see the goblet turn red for a fourth time.

There was a long pause as Dumbledore let the tension build.

“Ronald Weasley!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYYYYYEEEEE you weren't expecting that, were you!


	5. Pajama-Clad Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry realized what J.K.'s Harry should've realized after seeing Pettigrew on the map in third year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reviews I have gotten have been so overwhelmingly positive and encouraging! Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this, leave kudos, write reviews... I always smile reading what each of you have to say.

Harry’s head shot to his supposed friend, who was looking rather shell-shocked. A smirk growing on his lips, all he could think was,  _ Well Weasley, you wanted a taste of fame. Welcome to the limelight. _

“I didn’t put my name in,” Ron said, looking at Hermione. “You know I didn’t.”

Harry looked to the teachers’ table where Dumbledore had straightened up from his impromptu conference with Professor McGonagall. 

“Ronald Weasley,” he called out again. “Ron! Up here, if you please!”

“Go on,” Hermione hissed to the redhead with a shove.

The boy scrambled to his feet, stepping on the hem of his robes and nearly falling on his face. Taking the time when everybody was distracted, Harry looked to the Slytherin table, and Draco held a paper airplane up just above the edge of the table. Nudging Fred, the twin looked to where he was facing. Seeing Draco and the airplane, he desperately tried to keep his expression that of a concerned brother. Luckily, everyone’s attention was still on Ron.

As soon as he was through the door, the Hall exploded into noise. Harry and Fred broke into peals of laughter, knowing they had no chance of being heard over the cacophony of everyone’s shouts. Explaining what had happened in frantic whispers to George and Lee, the four of them were soon hanging onto each other to stop from falling off of the benches. Hermione looked at them with a deep frown. “What exactly is so funny?! Your best friend was just selected for a tournament he may be killed in!”

“Hermione, he’s been wanting some of my fame for years. I figure this is karma finally getting back at him!”

Any further debate was halted by Dumbledore addressing them all. “You are dismissed. I would advise getting some sleep while we sort this out.”

With that, Harry dragged the troublesome trio over to Draco. He shared a grin with the Slytherin. “So, how’d you do it?”

“I told you three to try a paper airplane. All it took after that was a call for Magic to judge his actions and institute proper punishment.”

George threw his arms around Draco, “This is the best thing to happen ever! You are our new favorite person, little Snake!”

Blaise pulled Harry aside, and he left Draco to talk to Fred, George and Lee.

“Harry, I overheard something of importance to you.”

He subtly waved his wand for a privacy charm before continuing, “Moody is not… well, Moody. I  _ happened _ to be strolling by his office the other day and heard him reciting the ingredients for Polyjuice. When he left I snuck in and there were hairs in a vial labeled ‘Moody’ beside a full cauldron. He also was doing an odd tongue-flicking thing as he muttered to himself when he was walking by.”

Frowning, Harry clasped Blaise’s shoulder. “Teachers have yet to set wards that you can’t break, my friend. I’ll ask Severus if he recognises anyone with that tick. Chances are it’s a Death Eater.”

Dropping the ward, Harry rescued Draco from the clutches of the twins, who were going on about the joke shop they wanted to open.

Bobbing and weaving through the crowd, they made it to Snape’s chambers in record time. Whispering the password, Harry pulled Draco in with him. Sprawling out on the couch face down, he watched as Draco sat more eloquently and pulled Harry’s head into his lap. Relaxing until Severus got back, they simply enjoyed each other’s presence. When the professor returned, he lifted Harry’s legs, sat down, and put his legs back down over his lap. “What did you two need?”

Taking his face away from against Draco’s stomach, he said, “Do you know of any Death Eater who had a tick where their tongue would flick out, and who had the talent to brew Polyjuice?”

“Barty Crouch Jr. was two years behind me in school. He took the Mark right after me. I remember he was one of the Dark Lord’s crowning achievements since his father was the head of the DMLE at the time. He had a facial tick like what you’re describing.”

“Blaise approached me and told me he was spying on Professor Moody. He broke into the man’s office and found a cauldron of Polyjuice with Moody’s hairs by it. He also saw whoever was posing as Moody mumbling to himself and his tongue was flicking out whenever there was a break in his words.”

The man smirked. “10 points to Slytherin.”

They chatted aimlessly for a while longer before going their separate ways.

 

* * *

 

The blast of noise that greeted Harry when the portrait opened almost knocked him backward. 

“You should’ve told us that you’d entered!” Bellowed Fred; he managed half annoyed, half impressed as he yelled at his brother.

“How did you do it without getting a beard? Brilliant!” Roared George.

“I didn’t!” Ron insisted. “I have no idea-”

Angelina swooped down on him, “At least it’s a Gryffindor, even if it wasn’t me!”

The rest of the shouts got blended with each other until Harry was spotted by the ginger. “Harry! Tell everyone that I didn’t do it! You know I didn’t put my name in!”

Harry shrugged as the common room quieted. “I can’t say for sure. I’m sure Hermione would be able to answer better than I can, since you two always seem to be spending your time together. Besides, isn’t this what you wanted? The fame, the attention… you always seemed to be jealous of mine. Now you’ll know what it’s like. Welcome to the life of a celebrity, Ronald.”

With that, the noise rose to unimaginable levels as students either continued to accost Weasley, or congratulate Harry on finally standing up to the git. Walking up to the common room, he changed into pajamas and sat on his bed, pulling his curtains closed and unfolding the Marauder’s Map, almost hitting himself for not thinking of it sooner. The Map had showed Pettigrew even in his Animagus form, so why wouldn’t it show Moody and who he really was?

“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.”

Quickly finding the DADA classroom, he looked at the office. The tag read Barty Crouch Jr. and then there was another set of footprints with the tag next to it, against a wall, that read Alastor Moody.

Watching the map carefully, he observed Barty leaving his office and going to his quarters. Shadowing into the man’s office, he looked to the Map. It showed Moody was to his right. Spying a chest, he tentatively cast diagnostic spells, discovering a Caterwauling Charm, and several locking charms. Disabling the charm, he swirled his wand, “ _ Cistem Aperio _ .”

Nothing happened. So Harry cast again, “ _ Recludo. _ ”

“ _ Cera Aperio. _ ” Nada. Green eyes flew to the map to be sure he was still okay.

Harry decided to up the ante. He placed his hand against the lock and growled, “ _ Syntr _ _ í _ _ vo. _ ”

Pushing his magic into the lock, it crumpled under his hand. Greek was considered a bit Darker by the British Ministry because it utilised taking the ambient magic of the Earth to boost one’s own. 

Recasting, he murmured, “ _ Cistem Aperio, _ ” with a snap of his fingers. The chest opened to reveal what seemed to be several trunks inside of one another. When they stopped popping open, Harry took another look at the map to see Crouch had left the castle. Probably to report to someone. Peeking in the chest, wand at the ready, he found who could only be Moody at the bottom of a shaft, an undetectable expansion charm obviously having been placed on it. There was a tray of food next to him. “Alastor Moody?”

The scraggly man looked up, “Depends on who’s asking.”

“Not a Death Eater,” Harry called back, already liking the man.

“Well, then you wouldn’t mind getting me out, would you.”

It wasn’t a question, so Harry chuckled and cast, “ _ Carpe Retractum. _ ”

Moody was pulled out of the trunk and set down on the ground. Harry cast some quick transfiguration and made an eyepatch and forearm crutches from little things laying around the office. Handing them to the old Auror, Harry quickly set about making a golem, and tied it to his magic. He could feel the castle assisting him, lending him her magic, and when he placed the Moody golem down into the shaft, Harry turned. Checking the Map again, he saw that Crouch was back in his quarters, pacing. Closing the trunk, Harry repaired the lock and reset the wards.

Moody gave him an odd look. “That’s quite the impressive amount of magic for a fourth year.”

“No thanks to Dumbledore,” Harry snorted.

_ Clink, clink _ as Moody hobbled over. “I always thought Albus played things too closely to his chest. He was always vague in his answers about you. I’m glad you have a mind of your own, Mr. Potter.”

“We need to get to Severus. I need to ask either a Vow or for you to allow me to cast a privacy charm.”

“I swear not to reveal anything Harry Potter may do or say to another person, so mote it be,” Moody growled out.

With that, Harry looked at the Map once more, and cursed colorfully when he saw Barty was walking through the classroom. Dragging Moody to the most shadowed wall, he traveled down to Snape’s quarters, appearing just outside of them after checking to make sure no one was around. He knocked, and took some satisfaction from the surprised look the odd duo garnered. “Professor, can we come in?”

Snape stepped back and opened the door fully. Harry sauntered in, followed by Moody. Once the door was closed and rewarded, Moody smirked, “Hello again, Severus.”

The dour man nodded. “Alastor.”

Harry clapped his hands, letting a feral grin crawl onto his face. “How do you feel about catching a dead man?”

Pulling out the map from where he had stashed it in his waistband, he saw Crouch was pacing in his office now. Handing Severus the Map he said, “I’ll be back.”

* * *

 

Harry, still bearing his bloodthirsty grin, backed away into a shadowed corner. Traveling up to the office, he cast a silent  _ Incarcerous  _ to bind his hands and feet _. _ Giving him the antidote to the Polyjuice, Harry stripped him to his underwear and grabbed the flask of Polyjuice. Then he shadowed to the Ministry, taking some time to gather himself. Long distance shadow travel always drained him a bit.

Knocking on the office for Amelia Bones, he was glad she was still in, being as late as it was. She opened the door, blinking a few times. “Mr. Potter?”

“I have something that belongs to you, Madam Bones.”

With that, he pushed Crouch Jr. to levitate in front of him, the flask sitting on the frozen man’s chest. “I thought he died in Azkaban.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “Obviously not. Give him Veritaserum. He’s been masquerading as Alastor Moody. I know for a fact the wards should have alerted Dumbledore that there was another person in the castle with the Dark Mark besides Professor Snape.”

With that, Harry mock-saluted and walked through the halls of the DMLE, waiting until he was out of sight to travel back to Hogwarts. 

Once in the defense office, he grabbed Moody’s clothes, eye, and leg. Shadowing one final time, he leaned against the wall of the potions master’s quarters, slumped tiredly. Snape took the items and handed them to the scarred ex-Auror. Once dressed, Moody set a heavy hand sat on his shoulder. “I appreciate your help, lad. Your constant vigilance will save your life. I suppose I’ll finish the year out. Might be entertaining to watch these children in the tournament. I’m off to bed. I’m sure I’ll hear about what you did in tomorrow’s paper.”

Severus pinned Harry with a look. “You need sleep, young man.”

“I’ll build up my tolerance for long-distance shadow travel eventually,” Harry said as an explanation. 

“Unlike Alastor,” Snape groused, “I am not content to wait until the morning  _ Prophet _ to be regaled by tales of your heroism.”

Stifling a yawn behind his hand, he felt a hand through his mussed black hair. Harry leaned into the touch. “I apologise, Harry. I don’t like you rushing off like that. When you disappeared off of that infernal map I was worried.”

“I simply bound Junior, stripped him of Moody’s effects, and handed him over to Amelia Bones along with the flask he had used for Polyjuice.”

Snape hugged him close. “Tomorrow is Sunday. Come down when you can escape the wonder twins and we’ll begin your lessons. We’ll begin with tests in each subject to see where you are in your casting abilities. Now, get to bed.”

Harry took a deep breath, and, using the last of his energy, traveled right back into his bed. Looking down, he realised he had done everything in his pajamas. A hastily cast Silencing Charm prevented him from waking his dorm mates with his peals of laughter. He had rescued an ex-Auror, incapacitated and stripped a Death Eater and delivered him to the Head of Magical Law Enforcement in his pajamas.

Settling down and crawling under the covers, Harry was fast asleep within moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: a Weasel gets a letter, the morning Prophet is a very interesting read, Dumbledore wants to talk, and lessons with Severus begin.


	6. Insane Headmasters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets into it with Dumbledore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 500 kudos and a ton of positive comments?! Thank you all so much! I'm glad so many of you like that I made Ron the Champion!

Waking up Sunday morning, Harry grinned as he remembered his adventures last night. He hoped it was like a replay of second year, and Mrs. Weasley sent Ron a Howler.

He dressed and went down the spiral staircase to the common room, where Fred and George slung their arms over his shoulders, guiding him to the portrait hole. Pushing it open, they found Lee waiting, and Harry was surreptitiously dragged to the Great Hall and sat down for breakfast. No less than five minutes later, with Hermione and Ron sitting a little ways down the table from him, Harry watched the mail arrive. The noise level rose exponentially as students and staff read the newspaper. 

 

_ DEATH EATER PRESUMED DEAD FOUND TEACHING AT HOGWARTS _

_ By: Rita Skeeter _

_ My loyal readers, I have uncovered a plot most foul! Late last night, an anonymous source delivered Barty Crouch Jr., a Death Eater which had previously been presumed to have died in Azkaban (see pg. 4 for death certificate and trial details). _

_ Is it possible that Albus Dumbledore is purposely putting the students, our future, into danger (see pg. 5 for examples)? _

 

As people read, there was a frantic flipping of pages as everyone read and then flipped to see what was written. Harry had been documenting his adventures with the goblins, and had left it to Ragnok to decide when to release the information. Not needing to read the rest of the article, Harry looked up to see a red envelope enter carried by Pigwidgeon. 

When Ron spotted the owl he made vain attempts to reach the letter, but with Pig being the hyper show-off that he was, the owl kept ducking and weaving around Ron’s flapping reach. Having attracted most of the Hall’s attention with his antics, Pigwidgeon squawked when the letter opened by itself. Everyone braced themselves, and Harry almost rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

“ **_RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU PUT YOUR NAME IN THE GOBLET OF FIRE! OF ALL THE THINGS TO DO TO TRY AND PROVE YOURSELF! I EXPECT SUCH THINGS FROM FRED AND GEORGE, BUT NOT FROM YOU! ALBUS TOLD ME THAT AS YOUR MOTHER I CAN PULL YOU FROM THE TOURNAMENT SINCE YOU HAVEN’T REACHED YOUR MAJORITY YET, BUT I SAY YOU DUG YOUR GRAVE, NOW YOU LIE IN IT, YOUNG MAN!_ ** ”

Harry was unimpressed by the comment about Fred and George. They may be tricksters, but they still were in the top ten of their year. 

Hermione poked Harry’s arm. “You should write to Snuffles.”

Harry rolled his eyes, but downed his nutrient potion and made his way to the Owlery. Summoning a pen and parchment once he was there, he began his letter.

 

_ Sirius, _

_ You told me to keep you posted on what’s happening at Hogwarts. Well, I’m sure you’ve heard about the Triwizard Tournament, and Ron was picked as a fourth champion. Cedric Diggory is the other Hogwarts champion. _

_ Harry _

 

Sending it off with one of the school owls, Harry cooed once he saw Hedwig, who flew out of reach. “I didn’t want to send you to that house. Unless you want to deal with the Order.”

Hooting, she flew down and landed on his shoulder, allowing him to pet her.

 

* * *

 

He was on his way to lunch when he got waylaid by McGonagall. “Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in is office.”

Huffing, he strode to the headmaster’s office. “I am the Slytherin heir and I request enterance to see Professor Dumbledore.”

The gargoyle jumped aside with a bow if it’s head. Harry smiled, “Thank you.”

Entering the headmaster’s office without knocking, Harry crossed his arms and levelled the man with a glare. “Why might I be summoned here on this fine Sunday? I haven’t done anything wrong.”

“May an old Headmaster not enquire about his students?” The damned twinkle was going full force.

“So,” the teen challenged, “are you saying you’re summoning  _ all _ of the students up here to talk to them? If not, I’m sure the board, Lucius Malfoy in particular, would be wondering why you’re asking underage boys to meet you in your office alone just to…  _ ask them about their day _ , if you catch my meaning. I will not allow you to talk me into playing nice with Weasley and Granger. They’ve made it clear that all I am to them is a paycheck. Money taken from my own accounts, might I add. Which, since you were only my guardian due to having my parents’ wills sealed, and they’ve been unsealed since, you are no longer my guardian, nor were you ever supposed to have access to my vaults. They were supposed to be frozen. Now, good day and stay out of my life, old man.”

With that, Harry spun on his heel, standing tall, and walked to the door. Feeling the compulsion spell hit his back, he froze. Drawing his own wand, his magic spiked and dropped the temperature in the room. “Shall I add casting a compulsion spell on a minor to your lengthy list of offenses,  _ sir _ ?”

When the teen strode out, barely holding onto his control, Dumbledore was left with decidedly less of a twinkle in his eyes and wondering what could have possibly gone wrong that his weapon could threaten to go to the school board to accuse him of rape, as well as find out who unsealed the Potters’ wills. It seemed he needed to have a talk with his pawns into treating Harry better.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Harry was striding through the dungeons, his magic crackling and dancing across his skin, causing students to part like he was on fire. Entering Snape’s quarters, he found the man having tea with Lucius. When Severus saw him, he stood abruptly. “Harry, are you okay?”

Taking in Lucius’ curious but wary look, he realised he was still holding his wand. Taking a calming breath, he suppressed his magic to the barely-discernible flicker it usually was before flicking his wand into it’s wrist holster. “Yes, sorry for worrying you Severus. I was called into Dumbledore’s office and I may have almost lost my temper. I threatened to accuse him of soliciting sex from an underage wizard and that I know he’s been stealing from my vault, but I nearly lost my control and killed him when he attempted to cast a compulsion at my back. The only thing that helped is thinking I’d rather have him die a disgrace than a martyr.”

Lucius spoke up, his drawl so reminiscent of Draco. “That is quite the tale, Mr. Potter.”

Bowing, Harry greeted him properly. “I apologise, Lord Malfoy. I should have greeted you properly upon seeing you.”

The Malfoy patriarch blinked in surprise before responding, “Apology accepted, Lord Potter-Black. You were under undue stress from our  _ dear  _ Headmaster.”

“Speaking of, I have the memory if you two would like to view it.”

Severus Summoned his pensieve, and Harry dropped the memory strand into the opaque substance. 

While the two were viewing the memory, Draco burst into the Head of Slytherin’s quarters. “Are you okay?!”

Harry accepted the tight hug. “I’m okay, Dray. The Headmaster upset me.”

Pulling back slightly, Draco kissed him quickly. 

They moved to the couch and began quietly discussing what to do about Granger and Weasley while they waited for the older men.

 

* * *

 

When they were done viewing the memory, Severus handed it back to Harry in a small vial, and Harry drew his wand, smoothly placing it at his temple, and shivering at the memory reinserting itself into his mind. 

Being regarded by Draco’s father was unnerving, and the silence continued to stretch until Lucius chose to break it with a click of his cane on the flagstone. “You are certainly something else, Lord Potter. That was the most Gryffindor-like way to use a Slytherin tactic.”

“What can I say, Lord Malfoy. One doesn’t live with the lions for four years without picking up some of their bad habits, unfortunately. I also have a matter to discuss with you, since you’re here.”

Draco’s head snapped to him and Harry smiled at him. “I would like to inform you of my growing relationship with Heir Malfoy, and my intent to court him, when the time comes. I know this is rather unorthodox, but-”

“I am aware of your relationship with my son, Lord Potter. I stumbled across the information rather accidentally. That being besides the point, I figured there was more to the situation than there appeared. Draco would not choose to align himself with a moronic Gryffindor. After viewing that memory, I can see that you are well suited for Draco.”

Harry grinned, “Thank you very much, sir!”

“I think under the circumstances, you may call me Lucius.”

“You may call me Harry, Lucius. I apologise about Dobby, by the way.”

The blonde man waved him off with a short snort. “That elf was nothing but trouble. You did me a favor. I’m sure he’s much happier here at Hogwarts.”

Harry shrugged. “I hardly talk to him about it, but I’m sure.”

“It was nice of you to tell me, Harry. I will not approve of any courtship yet as you have not met Narcissa yet, and I’m sure she would want a say. You are invited, along with Severus, to spend Yule break at the manor with us. I do hope you’ll join us. Both of you.”

He said the last bit with a sharp look at Severus, who usually came up with an excuse not to go.

Harry chuckled. “I would be happy to spend time with you and Draco’s mother, and I’m sure I can convince Severus to come along, if only so I have a dueling partner during my stay.”

Lucius smirked at the dour man. “Now, I must be getting back to the Ministry.”

With that, he threw some Floo powder in the fireplace and was gone in a swirl of green flames.

Severus settled in the armchair adjacent to where Harry was sitting on the couch. “I’m impressed with how well you kept your control. I don’t know if I would have.”

Rolling his eyes, the teen responded, “Yes, you would have.”

“You’re right, I would have, but I’m also 20 years older than you and have had that much more practice. Now, come back after supper and we’ll see what you’re made of.”

*****

The rest of the day seemed to go by slowly, and at dinner, Harry figured Dumbledore must’ve had his talk with the two sitting in front of him, because Granger wasn’t being physically aggressive and Weasley was simply keeping his mouth shut.

“Harry, you really should think about doing your homework after supper tonight. I can read it over and correct it for you.”

Giving her a small smile he said, “I actually finished it earlier and have been meaning to give it to you. I can grab it for you after we get back.”

He figured if he kept the less annoying of the two of them somewhat close to him, he could figure out what Dumbledore’s plans were for him.

 

* * *

 

 

After making a copy of all of his essays to give to Granger, he stashed his real ones. He had no intention on using the ones she “corrected.” She always changed the information he had right.

Shadowing down to the dungeons, he slid into the potion master’s quarters. When the man spotted him, he gestured for Harry to follow. They went to a room just down the hall, across from the Slytherin dorms. Pushing open the door, Harry saw a duelling platform. 

“Nothing lethal or permanent. Otherwise, let me see what you know.”

They took their places, and Harry began with a silent  _ Avifors _ . That began a dance of spells and shields and ducking and eventually they moved off the platform and began to move about the room. Harry cast a silent  _ Defodio _ , which was a borderline Dark curse, and Snape growled, “I said nothing lethal, Potter!”

Blocking Snape’s  _ Confringo _ with a hasty  _ Protego Maxima _ , he cast a  _ Serpensortia _ and rapidly fired prank curses at Snape to prevent him from dealing with the snake. It wound itself around the professor’s feet at Harry’s hissed command. With a quick  _ Colloshoo _ while Snape was distracted, he hit the ground hard as his shoes stuck to the floor. Not one to be bested, the professor cast a  _ Deprimo _ and the teen struggled to relieve the pressure while deflecting jinxes and curses. Finally, Snape got rid of the snake and finished the duel with a quick  _ Expelliarmus _ , Harry’s wand ending up in his hand. They both slumped against the side of the platform, sweating and breathing hard.

Snape handed the wand back, and huffed out a breath. “Impressive. You demonstrated a sound knowledge of the entire Hogwarts curriculum. The way you transfigured my robe into a straightjacket was creative, to say the least.”

Harry chuckled. “The man thing is I have to work on my endurance with difficult spells.”

Severus gave him an incredulous look. “Harry, you lasted longer than most full-grown Death Eaters would in a duel using mainly sixth and seventh year spells. The endurance will come as your body heals from the malnutrition and beatings. When we have our next lessons, I will be having you brew. Go shower, you stinky child.”

Harry stuck his tongue out as he vanished into the shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not brit-picked, and I don't have a beta, so if you see a mistake feel free to point it out.


End file.
